Sayna
Sayna S. Luke (Vurg) Daughter of Lucius and Nadia Luke, Mark of the Hawk, High Queen of Mossflower, Princess of Salamandastron, Ghost of Mossflower, Reaper of Souls, The Blood Queen. Age: Lives to 1,237 Father: Lucius Luke, Urran Voh (adopted) Mother: Nadia Luke, Aryah Voh (adopted) Grandfather: Cadell, King of Mossflower Grandmother: Cerdwin, Queen of Mossflower Siblings: Tynek Luke (twin), Rose and Brek Voh (adopted) Spouse: Torrin Vurg; Mark of the Leaf Kits: Fallon Vurg, Gustave Vurg, Comyn Vurg, and Malin Luke (adopted) Weapon: The Queensword. Biography Early life (0 to 16) Sayna was raised by adoptive parents Urran and Aryah Voh alongside their kits, Rose and Brek Voh. Because no one knew her name, she was known throughout her kithood and adolescence as Salley Voh. She was secretly trained in the art of swordplay by her fox mentor, Groddil, unbeknownst to her parents. When she developed the hereditary condition of Bloodwrath at sixteen, she began to question her legitimacy as a Voh, eventually leading to the discovery she had no relation to them by blood and was actually heir to the throne of Mossflower. The emo years (16 to 20) After a disastrous battle against one of Verdauga’s vassal lords, Sildrin Daskar, Salley was left with the broken Queensword and the desire to escape her past. She found the name Sayna in a history book, the original Sayna was a powerful southswardian princess. And so it was that the daughter of Luke renamed herself Sayna, and left the north to wander. She did not go alone, her kithood friend came with her, a unicorn named Dancer. With them came her biological twin brother, Tynek Luke. He and Sayna’s relationship was strained, as she blamed him for the supposed death of her sister Rose. However, both found themselves labeled freaks for their Bloodwrath, and cast out by the world, so while they hated each other, they relied one each other to survive. After wandering aimless for five years, they made the decision to at last kill Verdauga Greeneyes, though both knew they would die in the attempt. Instead they were captured and imprisoned when Verdauga decided to use them as test subjects in his aim to duplicate Bloodwrath into a controllable form. His son, Prince Gingivere Greeneyes, helped all three, Sayna, Tynek, and Dancer escape. They fled to the Moss and crossed it, finding the Old Mossflowerians on the other side. While Marked, Sayna found her legitimacy questioned thanks to the damage her marked paw had sustained in the fight against Sildrin Daskar. To prove herself, she was sent to the mountain of Salamandastron to have the Queensword repaired. The transitional phase (20) There both Sayna and Tynek were adopted by the Dragon Lord Pyralis, and given lessons about being rulers instead of vagabonds. Pyralis repaired Sayna’s ruined sword, reforging the blade from unbreakable star-stone of a pure white hue. There, her armor was also forged. When Salamadastron was attacked by Ripfang, sea captain of the Greeneyes, Sayna took control of one of his ships, the Bloodwake. There she found the impossible, her lost sister Rose. Sayna’s entire village had been taken as oarslaves by Ripfang, and there she found her parents, her father close to death, and her mother already dead. Pyralis perished in the battle, and for a short time, Sayna took over his duties as ruler of Salamandastron. This was until some of the creatures from her kithood village accused her of murder, and she agreed to stand trial in Mossflower. When she returned, she found that with the Queensword, Mossflower had little cares for if she had intended to murder the creature she’d killed or not. She was eventually found innocent and her accuser executed for conspiring against the queen on multiple accounts. Sayna struggled with this verdict, as she blamed herself for the boy’s death, a casualty of her Bloodwrath. She had hoped to atone with her blood and avoid facing her true responsibilities. A valuable healer and Prophet of Mossflower, Germaine, had been captured by Kotir. In a final attempt to avoid responsibility, Sayna forced her way onto the rescue mission. This decision was also aided by the fact her mentor was honor-bound to go, and Sayna refused to let him go alone. In Kotir, Sayna found that a halfblood former slave of Ripfang’s, Torrin Vurg, was the elusive fourth Mark. Decisions and death (20 to 21) Upon her return to Mossflower, Sayna brought the controversial Greeneyes Prince with her, as he’d been thrown in prison by his usurper sister and become ill. Sayna finally gave in to her inescapable destiny, and decided that if she must be a queen, she would not do it half-way. At her coronation, she found herself faced with two powerful Necromancers. Though Sayna put up a strong fight and even learned the reforged Queensword held the power of Ignasa’s fire, she was not strong enough in the end and was mortally wounded. Even as she died, Germaine was able to preserve her with a magical Borialis, or Taevarian Ice-flower. After choosing to return to life when given the choice by Ignasa, Sayna found herself effectively immortal, with ridiculously long hair. With the help of the other three Marks, Sayna united Old Mossflower against the Greeneyes. She fought on the frontlines of the war that ensued, finally facing off with Bloodwrath head-on. Sayna emerged victorious against her curse, binding Bloodwrath and taking control of her life for the first time. As she triumphed, so did Mossflower. Young Queen (21 to 38) In the time that followed, Sayna found herself in a relationship with her fellow Mark, Torrin. They married a year after the fall of the Greeneyes kingdom. One and a half years later, their daughter Fallon was born, an impossibility. Sayna was, after all, actually dead. Afraid that their kits would somehow not be able to survive considered Sayna’s undead state, she and Torrin chose to wait and see what would happen to Fallon as she grew before trying to have anymore kits. Seven years after the fall of the Greeneyes, Sayna’s adopted brother Brek, now King of the North, brought news of a rumor that Lucius Luke might still be alive. Sayna, Tynek, and Torrin agreed to go try and find Grandpa Luke, on the condition they would check on their neighbors to the west, Salamadastron first. Upon arrival, they found the mountain had been taken over by a remnant of Ripfang’s crew, and some of the Greeneyes that fled the conquest. In the ensuing battle, Torrin was gravely injured and Sayna cut some of her hair to save him, subsequently dying his death for him. Upon returning to life, she helped stabilize Salamandastron. Sayna found her father, Lucius, along with Torrin’s father, Vedan. When the three Marks returned to Mossflower, they found Kotir nearly overrun by the survivors of their reclaiming Salamandastron, come to take revenge. These were defeated, and Mossflower entered an era of true peace for eleven years. During this time, both Sayna and Torrin’s sons, Gustave and Comyn, were born. The Days of Deception (38 to 39) Sayna and Torrin went to visit Salamandastron on a diplomatic mission, taking their sons with them. They left Fallon to continue her studies of becoming a true knight and Prophet, and left Mossflower in the paws of Tynek and Rose. Before their stay was over, Groddil came and told them of a silent conqueror, a Necromancer corrupting and controlling Mossflower through lies. Sayna returned, in time to aid the youths of Mossflower in a battle against Xanthia Sixclaw, the deceiver. After a long struggle, the young Necromancer fell. Loss (85 to 291) Sayna soon found that she could not age. Her peers died around her, yet she retained her youth. Torrin lived to be 259, and though Sayna cut her hair to sustain him, her efforts were in the end, useless. Eventually, even her youngest son, Comyn, perished from old age. The Blood Queen (291 to 400) The loss of all she loved broke Sayna for a time. She sought solace in battle, sought a warrior able to kill her. None could. Sayna carved a path of bloody destruction through the evil-doers of Mossflower, particularly slavers. Eventually, civilians were accidently casualties, thanks to Bloodwrath. Sayna fled, hiding in the depths of Mossflower, in the time-worn fortress of Brockhall. History Rewritten (400 to 1,150) When Sayna at last returned to Kotir, she had been written out of history, and the Lukes disinherited by the claim Tynek had died kitless. After her initial shock, Sayna began chronicling the truth of history, all she could remember, so that it might not be forgotten. She also hunted down slavers and criminals, doing all she could to protect a nation who feared and hated her. Hope (1,150 to 1,209) One day, Sayna found an orphan kit about to be killed by slavers. She rescued him, planning to leave him in an orphanage, as was her practice. Instead, she ended up adopting the kit, a mouse named Malin, obviously of the line of Luke. He was Marked by the rose, and Sayna was certain he would be her successor, the one to finally take the Queensword and allow her to die once and for all. However, this was not to be. Final Years (1,209 to 1,237) After over a thousand years, Sayna finally found her successor, a pirate named Romsca. After changing her ways, Romsca inherited the Queensword from Sayna, and took her place as defender. Trivia facts *Sayna’s true name, the one given to her by her birth parents, is Teernan. She sometimes uses it as an alias in her later years, though she found it too close to her husband Torrin in her younger years. Even when she did learn it from Lucius, she decided to keep the name Sayna. *Sayna never remarries. She wears Torrin’s ring around her neck, and never takes off her own. When asked, her response is always that she is married. To her, there would never be another mortal she could so deeply love. And she never finds the desire to try. *Sayna often sleeps in the mausoleums of her dead family members in later years. She finds them peaceful, a last thread of the past to cling to. *Sayna’s Bloodwrath gains sentience around her twentieth year. She often argues with and has to resist it. It is especially powerful as it is driven by fear, not anger as usual. Category:Mice Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Sayna's OCs